Amethyst
by theo03
Summary: Adam and Ava are Daemon and Katy's children, but they can't resist human. Will DOD find out? They would use a new rock to protect themselves. No one knows what's next ;)
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

 **Daemon** All I can see is black. A black, cold, empty hospital. Or that's how I imagine it. I see me shaking in the waiting room. And that's all. "Let's go! Start the car" that voice interrupted my thoughts. It was Katy's. "Daemon, start the car. This baby won't be waiting for you to wake up."

Just so you know, we're having a baby. An Origin. A purple eyed kid. A boy. And his name is Daemon Jr. Just kidding…no one's like me. His name is Adam. This will be his first day with us, on this planet, Earth.

"Kitten, calm down. It's just a baby. We'll get there on time. And we'll do this together. I promise." After that, I felt a soft, gentle kiss on my lips. My beautiful wife was standing there. I was going to be a father.

I started the car and we were on our way to the hospital. When we walked through its doors three nurses and one doctor took my little Kat away. I don't mean that Arum and DOD take away. I mean they put her in a hospital bed, and took care of her. I barely find a chair in the waiting room.

"Daemon!" I heard my name coming from my left. I turned my head and saw Dee and Archer getting closer. "Where is she?"

"It's in the room with the doctor" I said shaking.

Dee took my hand and hold it tight: "She is going to be just fine. I know that."

I hoped that. I mean, is she going to be fine? A supernatural creature with way more power than any hybrid and luxen, will be born. Maybe her body won't resist it. But Beth did it. And I know my little Kat is stronger than her. But who knows?

After a while I heard a baby crying, and a woman talking. That moment the doctor came out and said: "Congratulation! You're a young father and a responsible husband now."

 **Katy**

Seconds were passing by. I heard my little baby kicking me. It hurts a little, but I couldn't think about it right now. I was scared. My "nine months" period passed and I now, I stay in Dolly, looking very bad, wearing a T-shirt and some large pants. And waiting for Deamon to wake up because hell he wasn't listening me at all. Maybe he was scared to. I don't know but I really needed to get at the hospital

Once we got there a lot of nurses took care of me, and they put me in a bed, stuff like that. I was too sleepy and all I could see was black. I heard some voices like "push" and "breath" but one known calm voice woke me up.

"Kitten, wanna hold Adam?"

I hold my child for the first time, hear his heart. And in that moment, I became a mom, just like mine. I knew I had to protect him. He was my responsibility.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **18 years later – New York, Manhattan**

 **Adam**

A new city means a new life. Or that what's I heard. I am going to be the new guy, I barely have friends, and girls..? – Yeah, only in my imagination. Anyway, my mom and my dad have this restriction when it comes to dates, or girls, or anything that is human. The only girl that I talk with and it's near my age is my little sis, Ava. She's 16 and we hate each other, sometimes. But other times I need her not to tell my parents all the stupid thing that I do.

First day at a new school. Nightmare. But what can I do. Be quiet, don't talk to anybody, be the weird one. That's what I always wanted…

My alarm gone off at 7 AM. And, like any other boy, I woke up at 7:45 AM and my mother was all "Adam I am going to torture you with Onyx if I will have to. You're going to be late in your first day" On the other way, my father was all like "Kitten, he's not me. He doesn't stalk his neighbors early in the morning, right?"

"Sure.."

First period was a freaking nightmare…with Onyx in it. Worst hour ever. New guy means everyone watching.. I made it until lunch, but then, I could pass out. Had no friends. Knew no one. I could kill them all and go, but then I saw her. A blonde beautiful girl, blue eyed, with glasses. She wasn't popular, but she had something, I don't know what, that made me curious.

 **Ava**

I woke up this morning at 7 AM and got ready for the first day of school here, in New York. I looked perfect. When I left the house and Adam wasn't even awake. He's a handsome guy, but he acts like a douchebag sometimes. At the old school, all the girls were into him. My parents could kill all of them, or that's what they told us.

On my way to the school I saw a blonde girl, blue eyed, with glasses over them. She was a year older, but, even then, I dare to talk to her.

"Hi, I'm Ava, you study at BHSS? (Bronx High School of Science)"

"Yeah, hi, I'm Maya. Your 16, right"?

"Yep. Actually I have a brother that has your age. His name is Adam."

I showed her a photo of him. And the only one I had was from the swimming pool. Imagine a Daemon Jr., half naked. "That's Adam." She saw his abs, but then she went up, the smile, the lips, and stoped at the eyes. Typical Origin eyes. Purple.

After a few moments of staring, she stoped and moved forward. She doesn't looked interested, but she liked him, I saw that in her eyes.

And here we are, at the school. Dying to meet hot guys and deny mom when she asks me about it. My grandmother was the same with her. I never met her, but I liked to, sometime.

 **Daemon**

"You think they are going to fall in love?" I asked.

"Probably Adam, because he is a lot like Dee, you know, likes humans. But Ava. No way. She knows the risk about it, the DOD and the left Arums, about the healing. She's not stupid."

"Kitten, Kitten, I bet Ava is going to have a boyfriend before Adam has a girlfriend. You know I'm always right."

"I say the opposite. If I win you will wash the dishes all week.. clear?"

"Ok, fine, but if I win you will go upstairs and unbox your blogging stuff. Remember the T-shirt?"

"Yeah. But we talked about this. They remember me about all the lost we had."

"You can't just give up on all the good and beautiful memories we have when we were young. It's our life in there. That's why you will do that."

"But, Daemon…."

"Don't But, Daemon.. me, Kitten. You are a strong woman you can do this." She couldn't, that's the funny part. Maybe I could've bet on something like shirtless or other hot Kat things. She should defeat her fears. She needs a fresh start and that's what I am going to give her.


End file.
